vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars VHS 1998
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *The Brave Little Toaster Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story *Kiki's Delivery Service *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *Bally Total Fitness *Sprint Canada *Intrigue Join Us After the Feature * Join Us After the Feature for a Sneak Peek at An All-New Brave Little Toaster Movie Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Credits * A Hyperion Pictures/Kushner-Locke Production * "The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars" * Based on the Characters Created by: Thomas M. Disch * And Additional Characters Created by: Jerry Rees and Joe Ranft * Production Manager: Mark McGroarty * Film Editor: Julie Lau * Original Songs: Music by · William Finn - Lyrics by · Ellen Fitzhugh * Music Score Composed and Conducted by: Alexander Janko * Casting by: Brian Chavanne, Mary Hidalgo * Art Director: David A. Dunnet * Lead Color Stylist: Brigitte Strother * Co-Producer: Kurt Albrecht * Executive Producers: Willard Carroll, Peter Locke * Screenplay by: Willard Carroll * Line Producer: John Bush * Produced by: Donald Kushner, Tom Wilhite * Directed by: Robert C. Ramirez Ending Credits * Vocal Characterizations * (In Order of Apperance) ** Kirby - Thrul Ravenscroft ** Toaster - Deanna Oliver ** Blanky - Eric Lloyd ** Lampy - Tim Stack ** Radio - Roger Kabler ** Ratso - Andy Milder ** Hearing Aid - Fyvush Finkel ** Calculator - Stephen Tobolowski ** Faucet - Farrah Fawcett ** Squirt - Redmond O'Neal ** Microwave - Wayne Knight ** Appliances - Mary Kay Bergman, Bill Farmer, June Foray, Neilson Ross ** Chris - Jessica Tuck ** Rob - Chris Young ** Robbie - Russi Taylor ** Wittgenstein - Brian Doyle-Murray ** Fanny - Carol Channing ** World's Fair Balloon - Marc Allen Lewis ** Woodstock Balloon - Rick Logan ** Wild West Balloon - Susie Stevens-Logan ** Balloons - Jack Angel, Tress MacNeille ** Satellite 1 - Patti Edwards ** Satellite 2 - James Murray ** Viking 1 - DeForest Kelley ** Mixer - Ross Mapletoft ** Tinselina - Kath Soucie ** Military Toaster - Jeff Robertson ** Supreme Commander - Alan King ** Freezer - Marc Allen Lewis * Storyboard Artists: Stephen Anderson, Jim Fletcher, Sandra Frame, Robert James Gibbs Stark Howell, Ashley Lenz, Christy Lyon, Eduardo Olivares, Moroni Taylor, Brad Vandergrift * Layout Supervisor: David A. Dunnet * Layout Artists: Edgar M. Duncan, Diane Lu, Carol N. Lundberg, Lawrence Marvit, Clifford Voorhees * Background Supervisor: Bari Greenberg * Background Painters: Adriana Galvez, Bari Greenberg, Lucy Tanashian-Gentry, Nick Jennings, David McBride * Character Design: Julian Chaney, John Jenkins, Craig Kellman, Robert C. Ramirez * Final Model: Kent Cullotta * Character Layout: Bradley Forbush, Ashley Lenz, John Pearson, Sachiko Sato * Effects Supervisor & Design: John Dillon * Effects Artist: Jeff Howard * Prop Supervisor & Design: Bev Chapman * Prop Artist: Christi Lyon * Color Stylists: Carmen Brooks, Soo Chun, Dene Ann Heming, Brigitte Strother * Experimental Animation & Walk Cycles: Jeff Johnson, Mark Kausler, Ashley Lenz * Animation Timing Directors: Vincente Bassols, Mike Lyman * Additional Film Editors: Eileen Horta, Lynne Southerland, Tom Syslo * Assistant Film Editor: Mark McNally * Track Readers: Laurie A. Wetzler, Michael J. Trueba * Artwork Supervisor: Nicole Speed * Assistant to Farrah Fawcett: Larry Silver * Production Coordinator: Daniel Ridgers * Recording Coordinators: Eric Freeman, Cameron Ruh * Storyboard Coordinator: Philip King * Production Controllers: L. Wayne Arnett, Dean D. Olson * Production Accountants: Minnie Duerr, Rupert Garcia, Ruben Lopez, Lori Martin, Joy Motsco * Operations Manager: Chris Suero * Production Assistants: Mike Aichler, Jason Campbell, Sean Lewis, Shawn Palmer, Ronald Meza * Overseas Director: Greg Sullivan * Overseas Animation by: Morning Sun Animation Group, Inc. Overseas Production Crew * Layout Supervisor: Gord McBride * Animation Director: Paul Lin * Animators: Mark Ann, Tank Chi, Billy Ho, Jeremy Huang, Sterling Hsiao, Ricky Su, Richard Tsat, Panda Twu * Background Artists: Zhang Zhen, Zhang Wei * Pencil Test Technician: Ruby Wang * Payroll Accountant: Jojo Chiu * Translator: April Huang * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Horta Editorial & Sound, Inc. * Telecine and On-Line Provided by: Sunset Post, Inc. * Sound and Mix Supervisor: Timothy J. Borquez * Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Tom Syslo * Supervising Sound Editor: Timothy J. Borquez * Dialogue Editor: Eric Freeman * Supervising ADR Editor: Eileen Horta * Sound Editors: Roy Braverman, Fredrich Hammel, Rick Hromadka, Greg LaPlante, Les Wolf * Sound Effects Editor: Jason Freedman * Sound Design: Roy Braverman * Foley and ADR Mixer: Brad Brock * Re-Recording Mixers: Timothy J. Borquez, Timothy J. Garrity * On-Line Editor: Daniel/ A. Jones * Colorist: Mary Kay Miller * Negative Cutting Services: Production West, Inc. * Main Titles & Opticals: Cinema Research Corporation * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Supervisor: Andy Belling * Dialogue Recorded at: Horta Editorial & Sound, Inc., Mark Graue Recording Services, Signet Soundelux Studios * Orchestra Recorded at: Bad Animals/Seattle * Score Performed by: Seattlemusic, Inc. Songs * "A New You" * "Floating" * "Humans" * "Home Again" ** Music by: William Finn ** Lyrics by: Ellen Fitzhugh ** Arranged by: Alexander Janko * "Bread and Butter" ** Written by: Larry Parks and Jay Turnbrow * Singer's Vocal Coach: Sally Stevens * Singers (in alphabetical order): Susan Boyd, Liz Calloway, Carmen Carter, Randy Crenshaw, Jim Cummings, Linda Harmon, Marva Hicks, Jon Joyce, Geoff Koch, Rick Logan, Susie Stevens-Logan, Sally Stevens, Julia Tillman-Waters, Maxine Waters, Terry Wood * Color by Hollywood Digital * "Kirby" is a registered trademark owned by The Scott & Fetzer Company Cleveland, Ohio, U.S.A. All Rights Reserved * Copyright © MCMXCVII BLT Venture, All Rights Reserved * This motion picture is protected under the laws of the united states and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * The events, characters and firms depicted in the photo play are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms, is purely coincidental. * Dolby Surround® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O.-C.I.C. Closing Logos * The Kushner-Locke Company * Hyperion Closing Previews *The Brave Little Toaster to the Tescue Category:Hyperion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:The Kushner-Locke Company Category:1998